


A Series of Fortunate Turnarounds

by FrostyTundra01



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batman rescues the Baudelaire children, Bruce Wayne fixes a lot, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is Good With Kids, Bruce Wayne still has some issues, Count Olaf is a jerk, Crack, Crack Fic, Duncan and Isadora need a hug, Gen, He meets the Quagmires first though, Jacques Snicket lives, Starts in The Village of Very Fowl Devotees, dream inspired, kind of, not really - Freeform, vfd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyTundra01/pseuds/FrostyTundra01
Summary: *Inspired by an odd dream I had*The trail of accidents running after the Baudelaire children were suspicious enough, the circumstances seemed more suspicious though. A fire that had killed their parents, the placing of care into one Count Olaf when he was far from their closest relative, the fact that he seemed to follow them wherever they went. Bruce knew those couldn't all be coincidences, though it could be chalked up to idiots not knowing how to care for them it didn't mean that was the only thing. He could tell Count Olaf was likely behind it but if these children were in danger they needed help.So he took it into his own hands.
Relationships: Duncan Quagmire & Bruce Wayne, Duncan Quagmire & Isadora Quagmire, Isadora Quagmire & Bruce Wayne, Klaus Baudelaire & Bruce Wayne, Klaus Baudelaire & Duncan Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire & Isadora Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Sunny Baudelaire & Bruce Wayne, Sunny Baudelaire & Duncan Quagmire, Sunny Baudelaire & Isadora Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire & Bruce Wayne, Violet Baudelaire & Duncan Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire & Isadora Quagmire
Kudos: 5





	A Series of Fortunate Turnarounds

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is an odd story, but I still hope you like it, it's somewhat of a Crackfic but it will have fluff and angst and all of that, it's really just the idea that's odd if I'm being honest. Anyways, here's my story.

Bruce sighed; it had been a busy day. Not necessarily in crimes, he stopped a few robbers here and there, but they were few and far between. He had been looking into a series of unfortunate events, ones that looked more like murders than accidents, that had followed three orphaned siblings. He had just heard of this going over crimes and accidents that had happened, trying to catch any new or old supervillain before things got bad. When he stumbled on this line of ‘accidents’ it was already suspicious, sure it could be a coincidence, but it was already way too many to be that. He had heard of children being used for a crime, but these were orphans, it just didn’t make sense.

He went back to his base to go over the file again, there had to be something he missed and if the children themselves were in danger he couldn’t risk it. Looking through the files he realized that these children had started in the care of someone who just didn’t make sense. Looking at the will alone putting them in his care was just incorrect, it said to put them in the care of the closest relative, ironically enough this ‘Count Olaf’ was the closest in terms of distance. Looking deeper into this, Bruce wanted to storm into his house and give him a severe punch in the face, he had almost murdered a one-year-old and tried to marry the oldest, most likely for their inheritance.

He looked more into it when something hit him, this creep had followed them! That was the source of these countless ‘accidents’, that he had no doubt were murders.

With that, he went to their current location, a village called V.F.D., or rather The Village of Fowl Devotees. He wished he could have been there earlier, but this would have to do. Walking into the village he looked at the crows and rolled his eyes, annoying things but it made sense they were in this village. Looking at the crows or rather the fountain they perched on more closely he realized one was a statue, with eyes that looked odd. He tilted his head a bit before reaching up and pressing the eye, gasping as it revealed two children sat cramped and soaked. They were a boy and a girl, possibly twins but definitely siblings, they weren’t the Baudelaires, but it was obvious they needed help as well.

The girl looked up at him suspiciously, he knew he was a stranger and just that would warrant this in any case but if they had also dealt with Count Olaf… He was glad he went as Bruce Wayne rather than Batman; it was less odd at any rate and he could actually show he meant no harm. The other plus side of it was the fact that these children were no fools, he knew they saw when it was Count Olaf before anyone else did but he chalked that up to the adults around them being plain idiots. He knew what that was like, Joker’s costumes weren’t exactly convincing either yet time and time again people fell for them somehow. She broke his line of thought when she got up and spoke, “Well it’s obvious you’re not Count Olaf but who are you?”

He nodded slightly, wanting to reassure her that he was no threat and in fact here to help, “I’m Bruce Wayne, I saw the trail of ‘accidents’ and decided to investigate, I understand they really weren’t accidents but in any case, I came to help the Baudelaires but I see in extension that also means you.”

The boy nodded seeming a lot less cautious but also seeming to inspect him, “Your voice has a familiar quality to it… Are… you Batman?”

Bruce was caught at an impasse, this was a smart kid, no doubt about it and he also had no doubt the kid would know if he lied. Running his hand through his, admittedly messier than he usually liked it, hair he knew he had to tell the truth. He sighed and nodded, “Yeah, I am, you’re a smart kid but please don’t go around telling everybody, I do have a life outside of my superhero persona and it gets dangerous when you have to be alert because someone knows you’re a superhero and you don’t have your tech on you.”

The boy nodded again in understanding that a kid so young shouldn’t have, one that related though not entirely yet still knowing set dangers. “I understand, we may not be superheroes but there are times I wished people like Count Olaf didn’t know who we or the Baudelaires were.”

It was a sad sight to see the two deflate so suddenly, one that made even the stoic Bruce want to cry with them. He could see the hurt behind their eyes, the same hurt he felt standing over two still bodies of his parents, lost to a petty thief. He knew he had to help these kids, to help the Baudelaires as well, even more than he knew before. He knew the pain and the loss that someone who hadn’t experienced those tragedies would be oblivious to. In truth, he had no doubt these children experienced the same hurt he did, the same hurt the Baudelaires did and he wanted to stop that hurt from happening again.

Still, he knew he couldn’t just sit there and feel sad for both himself and the children who stood in front of him. Count Olaf was still out there, most likely already in the village and he couldn’t just let him carry out his plan like it was nothing. Bruce was here now and no one else was dying on his watch, he wouldn’t let more hurt reach the Baudelaires or anyone else. He may not be known for being the most comforting or the warmest, but he knew how to comfort children and he sure knew how to rescue them. Things were going to get better for everyone if he had anything to say about it, these children needed a rescue and he was going to be just that.

Hidden in the shadow of a building a certain Jacques Snicket watched curiously at this new arrival to the scene. He seemed smart and he wondered if he could really help them get the Baudelaires to safety and a correct guardian. He wasn’t part of the V.F.D. but Jacques wondered if he would be with the knowledge of its existence. Though it was quite a shock as the knowledge that this stranger was batman came out, he just hoped that Count Olaf couldn’t fool this new arrival. He shook his head, he would just have to see as time went on, perhaps Bruce would become a helpful figure in getting both the Baudelaires and Quagmires to safety.


End file.
